A Different Story
by Listic
Summary: Must I say this? Must I say? Must I? Must? This? Yes I don't make much sense. Because I am me." Suda Hana. A Naruto fanfict which centers around my OCs. Does refer to the original Naruto characters. I do not own the Naruto characters.


Hey hey people! This is me, Listic here! I havn't been on in a while with so much work at school. But here is a fan fict for Naruto! :] It contain's my own characters, Yes it is centered around them. But It does have the original Naruto characters, never fear! I felt that it would be nice to put this up, and in fact I am starting a comic of it (hopefully!) So pleaser enjoy the first chapter!!!!! It is really short I think but I just absolutly adore the little boy at the start! :] Please tell me what you think! Thanks!

**_ A Different Story: Baka, Dobe, Usuratonkachi and -dattebayo_**

**"Must I say this? Must I say? Must I? Must? This? Yes I don't make much sense. Because I am me." Suda Hana**

**_Chapter 1? 0.5? 0?_**

_I awoke._

It was cold, very cold. Staring at the ceiling I realised something that scared me beyond anything else. Something I had feared for as long as I could remember. I abruptly sat up, sweat was slowly slipping down my face, like moisture slipping down a wall.

"She is gone..."

Without thinking I jumped out of my bed, and slipped on my shoes. I had no time to think, I had to make sure she was safe. Hurtling down the hallway, I closed my eyes and hoped with everything I had, that my mind was just tricking me. My feet left the floor...

_The shattering of glass..._

The wind whipped through my hair. I landed on the street below and opened my eyes. The little boy in front of me stared. I stared back. Neither of us moved. Slowly, as if in slow motion, the boy's ice-cream fell out of its cone. Both of us followed its slow descent with our heads.

_Squish._

It fell on to the dusty ground. We stared at it for about 5 seconds before looking at each other again. He blinked quickly and proceeded to stare. "Ninja." He said in a shrill voice. I nodded in reply. "Suda?" I nodded again.

'I guess my family is well known now.' I thought.

He took a bite from his empty cone and munched it passionately. "Reiko-sensei is at the ramen stand." I watched him as he walked away humming to himself. I began running towards the ramen stand.

'So.... If she is there.... she is safe?'

I quickened my pace. The sense that I was not running fast enough overtook me! I screamed out at the top of my lungs and jumped over a group of young people in front of me. Their eyes followed me as I flung myself over the 2 meters long group. "What the hell are you doing Hana!" I heard a voice call out. Mokota was running behind me followed by Tobiyashi.

'They were in that crowd were they...'

I sped even faster. Being the quickest on my feet out of all three of us, had it's advantages. "Slow down! What is going on!?" Tobiyashi yelled again. My strength was slowly leaving me, but I had a few meters before I would reach the ramen stand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

A shock filled me, and I tripped. My head smacked into the dusty ground. I could feel some hard things over my back, I looked up slowly. All I could see was an orange blur ahead of me. "I WANT THE RAMEN!!!!!!" It was evident to me then, that Naruto thought I was going to the ramen sale. "You are sadly mistaken Naruto, baka." I had no strength left to keep my head up, and so I proceeded to lie in the road of people's path. "Oh dear..." I moved my head on such an angle that I could see who was there. I could see some white shoes, and I looked up to find a woman standing over me with black hair. "Sen...sei....". My aunt and sensei, Reiko, stood over me worried. Tobiyashi and Mokota behind her staring down at me. She lent down and helped me up. All up my back were the track marks of Naruto's boots. "He...is to die." I announced with a growl.

"That would help us out."

I turned to find Sasuke and Sakura walking up to us. As I caught Sakura's eyes, she shuddered and seemed to shrink away behind Sasuke. Nearly everyone was scared of my eyes. 'She still fears my purple eyes...' Unlike Sakura, Sasuke had no problem with them. I assumed it was because of the sharingan that the Uchihas have. They stopped in front of us. "Are you here to laugh at my misfortune, Uchiha?" I always refrained from calling him Sasuke, I never really liked him all too much, and I liked to let people know that through calling them by their last name.

I am just unusual like that. It is supposed to be polite, but everyone knows that if Suda Hana says your last name, she hates you. I glared at Sasuke. "Don't be rude to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed timidly.

'Damn how I hate you Sakura.... and your humungous forehead! I could fry egg on it!' I thought to myself. I couldn't say it out loud in front of sensei.

I shrugged sensei off me and took a few steps away from the group. Sensei was safe. The dream I had was not real. I felt a tear run down my face. It was not sadness, I was just happy that sensei had stayed alive. It brought great happiness to me.

"Are you crying?" Mokota was beside me frowning. "This is something to tell everyone..." I pointed at her angrily and felt anger bubble up inside me. "I'm not crying, Baka! I just have dirt in my eye because of that baka Naruto- dattebayo!" "Now your becoming Naruto." Mokota teased. "You and Naruto are now officially on my hit list, Mokota! Don't think I will spare you just because you are my sister!"

"What's going on here?" Naruto said with out a care, as he walked up to the rest of his team, and Reiko and Tobiyashi. He scratched his head. It was then I realised what I had to do. An evil grin spread across my face, turing slowly around....

_Shining eyes._

"Naruuutoooo, come here for a second, so I can...."

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Looks like you annoyed her now Usuratonkachi"

"KILL YOU, DOBE!!!!"

"Save me Suda-sensei!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

**_That is all of Chapter One! Hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon! Look out! :]_**


End file.
